The colour in my life
by TheEmoSideOfMe
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Suck at summaries. Pls read. On year of my life was black and now he stands there bringing colour back. I could see his soul. It was a greenish colour. He was my rescuer. Each passing day I could see something new.It sucks, I know. ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**The colour in my life**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and every day is a new challenge to me. Why? Well, you´ll see soon what I mean. It begins in the morning when I stand up. I have to count the steps to my door. Every single one. Exactly 20 steps. There I am greeted by my beloved Sam. Without him I would be lost. He leads me through my every day. He´s with me for 1 year. He gives me a sloppy kiss and I pat his head, feeling his silky hair against my fingers. I always squeeze him then. After the greeting we walk to the stairs. 18 steps up. Samuel leads me carefully and slowly up to the room of my Dad. Daddy doesn´t like it very much when I walk up the stairs. But today I had to wake him up because we were moving. It wasn´t a big deal. Just a1 to 2 hours drive to Forks. Currently we were living in Port Angeles, but Dad says it isn´t good for me. So now we were moving to his old hometown where he met my mother Renée and married her. After they got me, they moved to Port Angeles. But now mom´s dead and in our house are too many painful reminders. I knocked on Dads door, waiting for an answer. Nothing. I opened it and stepped into his room, Sam by my side. He led me over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I shook Charlie´s shoulder and called out his name softly. He stirred and groaned. I shook him again, which made him wake up.

"What are you doing here, angel? I thought I said I don´t want you to come upstairs without me."

"But Dad, we are moving and anyway Sam was with me. He´s always at my side. Day and Night. You don´t have to be afraid for me. Nothing will happen to me. Samuel will protect me. Now stand up. The moving company will be here in 30 minutes." After that was said he threw out, saying I should wait for him. After ten minutes Charlie finished showering and putting on his clothes. He came out and walked me back into my room. I sat on my bed, waiting for him to give me my clothes. "Here, Bells, black jeans, green shirt and your flat ballerinas, you love so much. I am waiting outside with Sam for you. Call me if you need help."

I murmured a thank you and took the clothes from him. As I heard the door shut, I stripped out of my clothes and put on the new ones. 5 minutes later I called for Dad to bring Sam to me. I sat on my chair and suddenly he was on my lap licking my face. I squeaked and pushed him down. "Stay put, Samuel." I heard Charlie chuckle and his heavy footsteps nearing me. "Come on Bells, I want to get moving." He took my hand and led me to the car. It was a Toyota Avensis. I settled in the comfortable passenger seat with Sammie on my lap. We kept a comfortable silence but soon I was overtaken by sleep.

I awoke in a silent room. I was quite uncomfortable not knowing where I was. I looked around knowing how stupid I was. I wouldn´t see anything. I sat up and Sammie was at my feet. I took his chain and stood up. Not knowing which way the door was, I called for Dad. 5 minutes later I heard the door open and a few seconds later my hand was in Charlie´s.

"I am sorry angel. I shouldn´t have left you alone. Come on I am going to show you the house. Samuel already knows where what is. He´s really intelligent."

"Thank you Dad. And I know how clever Sam is. He´s my only friend." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Charlie and then he said in a heavy voice. "That will change, Bells. You´re going to have lots of friends. I think I´ll introduce you to Jacob. He´s Billy´s son. He´ll tell you who are the right friends for you. I am sure about that. O h and I have already found you a real good doctor. His name´s Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Last year he and his family moved here. He got a big family. He has three boys and two of them already have a wife. Maybe you could be friends with them."

One hour later I had most of the information about how much steps from A to B save in mind. Suddenly the phone rang and Charlie answered. "Chief Swan speaking." I heard a few hmm noises from Dad and then he hung up. "I am sorry Bells. I have to go to the station. They need me. Are you sure you want to stay here alone?"

"Yes Daddy. It´s okay. Maybe I could explore the town a bit with Sammie, if I promise to be real careful and take my phone with me. After all you said it was a safe town." I pouted a bit, hoping he would say yes.

"I don´t like you walking around on your own, Bells."

"But Dad, I promise to be careful and I have Sam with me. What can possibly happen?" A lot of things could happen. With my clumsiness I would at least fall three times. And thinking about me being a danger-magnet I didn´t want to think what would and_ could_ happen.

"Okay my angel, be careful. I love you."

"Thank you. Love you, too Daddy."

And so I made my way into town with Sam at my side.

Let the adventure begin.

* * *

Okay hey people. I hope you like the beginning. I would like to see many reviews. I know it is really short but it is just the beginning and I want to see how you like it before I start writing the next chapter. 

So please review. And don´t be confused about Bella and Sam…. It will be all explained in the next few chapters.

Thank you,

Tabby.


	2. AN: I am so sorry!

I am so sorry. I am one of the worst persons ever. I am sorry for my lack of updates but I have a really big writer block. I kind off know what I want to happen but I can´t write it. I don´t know how to get the story move forward. I really hope that I´ll get a new chapter for one of my stories written this week or next, but I won´t promise anything. Don´t get your hopes up.

The next problem is that I have another story idea and I already wrote the plotline. Maybe I´ll write the first chapter for this one and post it. But I really hate to just post a new story because I can´t seem to go n with my others. Well maybe I´ll write a German story and then the English ones. We´ll see.

Hate me, don´t hate me. Either way you´re thinking of me.

SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY.

P.S.: On January the school starts again and I´ll have to study hard because I´ll have to do my MSA soon. And then there will be the mountains of homework and studying I have to do, so I don´t know if I can post anything soon. I hate to do it. Sorry.

Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you understand.

Tabby.


	3. Stitching you back together

Sorry it took so long. I had no inspiration.

Thanks to my friends Laura and Michelle. You helped me very much.

We walked for good 10 minutes as I suddenly heard a car stop next to us. Sammy pulled on his leash and I fastened my speed. I was power-walking as I heard 4 car doors slam. Where´s that stupid cell-phone of mine? I groped my pockets but it wasn´t there. Oh my god. I am in trouble. I heard heavy footsteps nearing me fast. Sammie was throwing himself against the leash urging me to run.

"Hey sweetheart!" No, no no, noooooooooooooooooo! It can´t happen. I have enough to deal with. I don´t need that right now or ever.

"Hey beauty, don´t walk away. You know, me and my friends will be gentle. It will only hurt for so long." I tried walking faster but that only got me in more trouble. I tripped over some stupid stone and fell down. I felt the blood trickle down my lip and almost threw up. I am not exactly immune to blood. Sammy whined and licked my lip. I stood myself up and luckily had his leash still in my hand. Then I ran. I don´t know where Sam was bringing me but suddenly I heard the rustle of leaves. At first I thought they crumbled under my feet but then I heard another rustle of leaves from my left and Sammy barked. I tried to shut him up but it didn´t help. He threw himself against the leash with so much force that I lost my grip on it. "Samuel, come back to me this instant." I shouted as loud as I dared with those guys after me. Sam didn´t come back. As I heard a twig next to me snap I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I felt like I was flying. My feet barely touched the ground. The only thing I felt were little twigs slicing my uncovered skin. Blood was dripping from my cheek to my lips, making me dizzy. I didn´t care. I just wanted to get away from here. Suddenly the leaves under me were slipping away. I lost my balance and tripped. My head made contact with something hard, a tree maybe. The last thing I noticed was that I was rolling down a small hill. _God, don´t let them find me._ Not 10 meters away a dog barked. _Sammy_. Then I blacked out.

_Strangers P.o.V_

I was sitting in my favourite chair in my office as I heard it. It came from my back-yard. I sounded like barking. But what´s a dog doing in my back-yard, so far in the woods?

I stood up, put my medicine book away and put my glasses down. Sighing, I walked downstairs and put on my old coat. I opened the backdoor and stepped outside. I looked around, but didn´t see anything. Stepping onto the lawn I walked into the rough direction of the barking. Suddenly I saw a bush shaking and in the next second something brown jumped out of it. I took a step back and looked at the thing.

It was a small cocker spaniel. He looked up at me and whined. I squatted down besides him and spoke softly to him.

"Hey little one. What´s bringing you here?"

I patted his head and noticed his collar. His mark said he was named Samuel, owned by an Isabella Swan… That name triggered something in my brain. I couldn´t place it. Suddenly Samuel tried to pull away. I took his lash and wanted to bring him in my house. He didn´t like it, because he started growling and pulling on the lash.

"I just want to bring you back. Is there something?" He looked up at me and then back to the trees. I wondered what there might be. It was just a normal forest, with a small hill on this side. He trotted into the forest and I followed him. He started to run and I followed him, again. After a few metres, I saw something dark lying on the forest floor. I let go of Samuel´s lash and took of running faster. As I came nearer I saw, that there was a small figure lying, covered in dirt. It was a girl with long brown hair. Samuel sat down besides her, liked her forehead. So he was her dog. I looked her up. Her beautiful face was covered with scratches and she had a deep gash on her forehead. Her skin was an unnatural pale colour, but not a sickly colour. Her limps didn´t look broken, only a little bit battered up and again there were cuts over her arms and legs. I checked her breathing and her pupils. Everything looked fine, so I slipped my arms under her back and her legs. Standing up, I walked back to my house, wondering what she was doing here and what happened to her. Samuel was following alongside me, always looking up to see the girl. Isabella. A beautiful name for a gorgeous woman. I looked down at her face and smiled. She had plump and full lips, which were a dark red and just waited to be kissed. _Where did that come from?_ I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. _You don´t even know her. Pull yourself together._

I opened the backdoor and walked into the living room. I lay the beauty down on my big couch and shrugged out of my couch. Sam was sitting next to the couch, liking Isabella´s hand, which was hanging down.

I fetched my first aid kit and got to work on the woman.

I washed out her scratches and disinfected them. I pulled the leaves out of her unbelievable soft hair. After that I got to the big gash on her forehead. I cleaned it, but I had to stitch it up. I took out the necessary things and began my work on her carefully.

I don´t even want to know how long I didn´t update. The only apology is that I have to much to study. But I´ve only got two more weeks of school and than two weeks of practical trainings. After that I go on vacation for 3 weeks. I am going to take my notes for all of my stories with me then and write again. So there will be no updates but after that I´ll have another three weeks vacation. I am going to be at home and I can post the things I came up with while I was in Croatia.

That´s how I have planned it so far. I hope I can keep it.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Please review,

Thanks Tabby


	4. AN Sorry

Okay Guys, I am sorry, I couldn´t or haven´t updated any of my stories. But now it´s too late…

In two hours the most, I am going to be sitting in our car and I´ll be off to Croatia, Istra, Porêc.

So I am there for three weeks and three day. On August the 8th I am back but I won´t have internet for a few days. So I am sorry but I finally have summerbreak…

Love ya all,

Tabby


	5. Concussion

_I fetched my first aid kit and got to work on the woman._

_I washed out her scratches and disinfected them. I pulled the leaves out of her unbelievable soft hair. After that I got to the big gash on her forehead. I cleaned it, but I had to stitch it up. I took out the necessary things and began my work on her carefully._

After finishing her up, I washed my hands and carried her to the guestroom, putting here on the bed.

Samuel was fallowing alongside the whole time. He rolled up in front of the bed, Isabella was lying in.

I went to my office retrieving a book and went back to her. Pulling up a chair next to her I started reading, not wanting to let her alone. Especially not knowing what had happened to her.

_And because she´s so drop dead gorgeous._

Two-hundred-seventy-five pages later she began to stir. Sam was already standing on two legs and was liking her face. The book was forgotten pretty fast.

I could see her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids. So she was awake.

Isabella´s P.o.V.

As I grew conscious again, I noticed the throbbing pain in my temples and on my forehead. And Sammy liking my face. _So I wasn´t in danger anymore? But where was I? I could hear breathing in the room. Should I open my eyes? If Sam was this happy than surely there couldn´t be any danger._ Slowly I opened my eyes, looking up not seeing anything. _Like usually_, I thought bitterly.

I shut my eyes again and heard the most beautiful sound in my entire life.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" This angel knew my name? I awkwardly sat up and let my hair fall like a curtain around my face.

"Yes" I shyly whispered. "Where am I?"

Stranger´s P.o.V.

She opened her eyes for a short moment but shut them quickly, looking hurt. _What was wrong with her? Was she in pain?_

"Are you okay, Isabella?" She hesitated a moment, than sat up and whispered behind a curtain of hair that she was okay. _Why wouldn´t she look at me?_

"Where am I?"

"In my home. I found you in the woods. Sammy here took me to you. He´s a good dog. I am Edward Cullen, by the way." She was leaning her head my way. I didn´t really know what that was supposed to mean. Couldn´t she hear properly?

"Would you allow me to check you trough? I am a doctor."

She bit on her luscious, full bottom lip, sucking it into her beautiful mouth over and over again.

"I don´t know if that's such a good idea. Couldn´t you just tell me how I´ll get back to my home?"

_Oh sweet Bella, why can´t you just want to stay by my side for the rest of our lives? _Okay so my mind was officially playing against me. I don´t know where those thoughts came from, for all I know she´s not even eighteen yet. _Look at her, she has to eighteen and if not then she´s definitely worth waiting for! She isn´t just beautiful, she´s the perfect match of everything._

After telling myself to shut up for the hundreds time, I smiled my womanizing crocked smile and told her:"Well, and how I am I to know if you´re alright after I dropped you off? We wouldn´t want you to suddenly show all the signs of a concussion. Just let me check your reactions, please?"

She didn´t look at me nor did she look affected by me in any kind.

Bella looked somewhat defeated as she sighed and said, "Then do your Magic."

I smiled a small smile and leaned over her. "Open your eyes."

The window was open and her hair was being blown into my face. I took in a deep breath of her sweet fragrance. She smelled of strawberries, peppermint and another flavour I couldn´t place yet.

After taking a deep shaky breath, she opened her eyes. Still she didn´t look at me, but I could see her eyes. They were a beautiful blend of coffee-brown and dark chocolate. Although I was now looking directly into her eyes, she still wasn´t focusing in on me. It was a little bit eerie.

Clearing my throat, I told her to focus on my finger. She nodded and bit down on her full bottom lip. I moved the little lamp around a bit. Her eyes didn´t react.

"Bella…? Are you… blind?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_/AN _

_Oh my god I am such an ass for not updating a whole year or more…. But well I kind of don´t know how to write what´s in my head…. So yeah maybe you could bear with me?... Pretty please?_

_Review?... maybe ^^_


End file.
